marvel_studios_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Rogers/Captain America
Steve Rogers is the only living, successful test subject of the Super Soldier Serum developed by Abraham Erskine during the Second World War. Transformed into the embodiment of human physiological perfection, the patriotic super soldier was given the title of Captain America and fought against the Nazis and their associated terror group HYDRA. Rogers was frozen for nearly seventy years and awoke in the twenty-first century, where he joined The Avengers as their team leader. Rogers is in a unique class by himself. While there are various elements to him that still make him human, the serum has enabled him to be more than human. Overall, Rogers possesses remarkable strength, speed, agility, stamina/endurance, reflexes, durability and extraordinary regenerative capabilities. In addition, he is a highly trained operative, trained in various forms of hand-to-hand combat, weaponry and other skills due to his experience during WWII that still in these times makes him effective in battle. Despite his vitals being slowed, his old age and his having been frozen for almost seventy years, he is still in excellent physical condition. Captain America: The First Avenger After the United States entered the war, Rogers enlisted in the US Army to fight in Europe against the Nazis, but he was rejected for his poor health and condition. Steve and Bucky attend the Worlds Fair before Bucky goes off the the army. Having overheard Rogers conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, an Allied German scientist Abraham Erskine admired his spirit and tenacity, and signed him up for "Project: Rebirth". "Project: Rebirth" was designed to create the perfect soldier to fight the Axis powers. Rogers underwent regulatory military training and was selected when he proved to be brave, and was willing to sacrifice his life by throwing himself on a dud grenade (which he believed was live). The experiment was successful and Rogers was pushed to the peak of human ability. After the operation, a HYDRA saboteur, called Heinz Kruger, assassinated Erskine and henceforth prevented the creation of any more Super Soldiers. Rogers felt passionate about Peggy Carter, an English military officer over watching his progress. He was denied recruitment into the Army and was used as a propaganda tool, until he saved Allied soldiers from imprisonment under his nemesis, the Red Skull. Rogers would later assemble his own military unit, the Howling Commandos, to battle HYDRA across Nazi-occupied Europe. On a later mission to Red skull's current base in the Alps, Captain America and Bucky boarded a HYDRA train, and upon entering engaged in a fierce battle with HYDRA agents, which resulted in the side of the train being blown out resulting in his friend Bucky falling to his supposed death. A final battle with HYDRA in the Alps saw Captain America's final struggle with the Red Skull, who essentially disappeared when grasping hold of the Tesseract, a mysterious powerful artifact allegedly forged by the Asgardians. Rogers crash-landed the Red Skull's jet into Antarctica before it could destroy cities around the world, leaving him preserved in the ice for almost seventy years. After seventy years, Rogers was defrosted and kept in a simulated 1940s environment to try and ease him into what was happening. When he awoke, however, he quickly realized it wasn't real, because he remembered the baseball game being played on the radio next to him - he was in the attendance. He then escaped into the streets of a 21st century Manhattan, New York. In Times Square, Rogers was met by Nick Fury who told him that he'd been "asleep" for nearly 70 years. The Incredible Hulk In the alternative opening, you can see Captain America's body and shield buried in the ice. The Avengers A week after being defrosted, Steve Rogers found himself lost in a world that has moved on without him and found it very difficult to adjust to this modern world. Nick Fury approached him with a mission to save the world. Fury informed him that the Asgardian mischief-god known as Loki had stolen the Tesseract and intended to use it to conquer and rule the Earth. Rogers wasn't thrilled to learn that HYDRA's secret weapon and power source had found its way into this era. Rogers met with Agent Coulson; a loyal Captain America fanboy;, Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner/Hulk, the scientist who attempted to recreate the super-soldier serum but instead created the Hulk. Rogers was given a new uniform and sent to Suttgard, Germany, where Loki had been sighted. Captain America arrived just in time to battle Loki, but found himself in a stalemate and had to be rescued by Tony Stark/Iron Man , the son of Howard Stark. While travelling back to the Hellicarrier, Thor emerged in an attempt to take Loki back to Asgard, only to end up in a fight with Stark, which Rogers himself broke up. Rogers protected himself from a blow by Thor's mystical hammer Mjolnir with his unbreakable shield, ending the fight and forming a truce with the thunder-god. Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Stark and Rogers felt a potentially violent friction between the two of them and Rogers found himself taking up a leadership position. Rogers was angered by the discovery that S.H.I.E.L.D. had plans to use the energy of the Tesseract to build weapons as a detterent against extraterrestrials. As the Avengers became argumentative over how to confront the imprisoned Loki and the differences between them, the Helicarrier was attacked. Rogers helped Stark restart a failed engine. The death of Agent Coulson during Loki's escape and the learning of the Avengers Initiative led Rogers and Stark to make the decision of ending the Avengers' association with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Captain America led the Avengers against the Chitauri invasion on New York and arrested Loki, who had been hindered by the Hulk. Rogers and the other Avengers greeted Thor farewell as he took Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard, and knew that the Avengers would form again when this level of catastrophe were to occur again. Rogers rode of on his motorcycle to discover the modern world he was now a part of. Iron Man 3 Prelude After Loki was defeated, James Rhodes arrived in New York to help out Tony. Rhodes located Stark in a Shawarma restaurant where he was introduced to Steve and the other Avengers. Relationships *Bucky Barnes - Partner and best friend turned unwilling enemy. *Peggy Carter - Love interest. *Abraham Erskine - The scientist who created him. *Chester Phillips - Former comander. *Private Lorraine - Ally. *Nick Fury - SHIELD director and current commander. *Dum Dum Dugan - ally. *Montgomery Falsworth - ally. *Jim Morita - ally. *Gabe Jones - ally. *Howard Stark- Weapons producer, ally *Thor - Avengers teammate. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Avengers teammate, Rival. *Bruce Banner/The Hulk - Avengers teammate. *Hawkeye - Avengers teammate and SHIELD ally. *Black Widow - Avengers teammate and SHIELD ally. *Maria Hill - SHIELD ally. *Phil Coulson - SHIELD ally and fan. *Sam Wilson/Falcon - ally. *Sharon Carter Apperances/Portrayed By *Captain America: The First Avenger - Chris Evans *The Incredible Hulk - Body seen in Ice. *The Avengers - Chris Evans *Iron Man 3 Prelude *Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Chris Evans